PAULS GIRL
by evermore97
Summary: this takes place when bela goes to tell jake that she figured out what he is and when he is asleep she confronts sam and the pack. she i mad but noyiced a gleam in one boys eyes.. i suck at sumarys but this is my first story please read
1. Chapter 1

this story is rated T for mature audiences

Paul's girl

This is a Bella/Paul story that takes place after Jacob shows up in her room to give her a hint about what he is. Bella may turn into something I'm not too sure yet

Embry: come on missy u know u can say it

Missy: no u can't make me!

Embry: you wanna bet *he said with a goofy face*

Missy: fine whatever all rights that go to Stephanie Meyer got to her

Embry: was that so hard

Missy: *growl*

Bella's pov

I wondered down the dusty road to Jacob black's house. Jacob Black is my best friend... or he was he hasn't been talking to me lately, he hasn't even answered my calls. Today I decided I had had enough of this crap he was doing.

I walked up to his old house and knocked on the door and waited for a RESPONSE.

I waited for few minutes but sadly no one came but as I was turning around to leave I heard an old gruff voice " what do you want Bella u shouldn't be here" I turned around lightning quick and saw the old man in his wheelchair.

"Hello billy I came to talk to Jacob and I don't really care if he's sick I need to talk to him" I said rather harshly. I wished I hadn't said it like that I should have been nice to him to gain his trust.

"Well I care about his health and think that you should go home Bella" billy hinted with sharp tone to

I was regretting what I was about to do. "I'm sorry billy but I have to see him "I pushed the old man's chair out of the way and running to jakes room and throwing a quick "I'm sorry "over my shoulder for his own sake.

I threw open jakes door ready to tell him that I figured out what he was and that he was being an ass for ignoring me. What I saw made me smile faintly. He was asleep in his bed with a Jake smile on his face. I decided not to wake him but as I turned to leave I saw the reason for all of this _them_. The reason for jakes pigheadedness.

They took my Jake away and didn't even care.

I walked down the stars after leaving jakes room and saw billy he was in the kitchen trying to get a bag of chips from thee cupboard. I quickly reached up and got them for billy and rushed outside to confront sums _cult as Jake and I used to call them._

I watched them just standing there talking like nothing was wrong.

" you arse you know how much Jake means to me and u just took him away and changed him into something that sooooooooooooooo no Jake u monster" I screamed at Sam { she really hates this guy at the moment :} ]

"I understand what you're talking about Bella but u must understand … I didn't want this for Jake" he responded calmly to me like he actually didn't mean for this to happen.

I looked them all in the eye one at a time but the last one I looked at had something different that I liked. What was his name?... I can't remember…

Sorry about the cliffy but if I get some reviews ill make a new chapter!

Missy: so what do u think? Continue or not? Wright or don't wright? Ice-cream or donuts?

Embry: ice-cream and donuts…. Really?

Missy: whatever say your part

Embry: fine then PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's girl

Chapter 2

Embry: are u gonna make us go through this again miss

Evermore :no AND STOP CALLING ME MISS

Embry: then just say it already

Evermore: FINE! All rights that go to Stephanie Meyer got to her

Bella pov

I couldn't take my eyes off of the incredibly smexy**[ A/N: this is a word my friend said it is sexy and smoking put together XD]** man in front of me. I couldn't get out of his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Then I remembered why I was here. I was supposed to be mad, which I was… just not at the man that my eyes were locked with.

"I suggest that you leave" that gruff voice that I reconised as Sam rather ordered me but I didn't give a damn.

"No you listen to me Sam!" I shouted with rage and shoved his arm. He started to shake violently and I didn't know what to do.

"Run Bella!" Paul exclaimed and I complied and heard the sound of ripping…what was the ripping sound…..ahh that was it clothes. I looked back to see what was happening.

I had looked back just in time to see to gigantic wolves rolling into the forest growling at each other.

I felt so sad that this had happened I broke down and just sat in a huddle on the ground with my small arms around my legs. I felt four arms lift me up and start to walk off. I wasn't afraid because I could hear them.

"I think we should take her to ems house" I voice that was full of symphony he said to his friend

"Ok just be carfull she might be in pain… we can put her in her truck and drive it to ems" another voice responded

The next thing I knew we were driving off and I had no idea what direction we were in but I just stayed in my tight ball and waited.

The car parked and I was lifted out of the car by only one man this time.

"Hey boys" a cherry voice said before she gasped. "Is she alright" asked the girl with haste.

"I'm not too sure but I think its shock" the boy who wasn't carrying me explained

I waited for a response but didn't get one. Instead I got carried into what I thought was a living room and set down on a couch. I instantly curled back into my ball. I felt safer like this... no one can hurt me.

I didn't know how long I sat there blocking everything out. After a while the door swung open and I heard Sam yell"hunny I'm home" but I didn't care I just stayed I my position

"Hey Emily is Bella here" he quizzed Emily.

"Yeah she is she's been here for a while but good luck talking to her "she stated and pointed towards me.

"oh no" I heard Sam say as he slowly walked over to me but all I thought about was where that man was. "Bella can you hear me "I decided to be sarcastic

"No shit Sherlock" I told him with a smile.

I heard him sigh with relief.

I was about to say something when I heard the door open again.

Cliffy! Who will it be Jacob or Paul?

Evermore; haha Embry now you have to say your part!

Embry: whatever

Evermore: *growls*

Embry: fine PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's girl

Chapter 3

Embry: Ever please say it

Evermore: nooooooooooooooooo

Embry: *really cute puppy dog face*

Evermore: fine all rights go to Stephanie

Bella pov

I looked up as PAUL walked through the door and smiled but his bright smile slowly faded as he saw my expression which I thought must have been a cross between angry/nervous/worried any way it was really weird.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked me walking over sitting next to me and putting his warm arm around me.

"Of course I'm ok…what do you take me for, I was shocked that's all I knew what you were and all but…" she was cut off mid-sentence because Sam growled.

"How the hell do you know what we are leech lover" he growled

I felt a silent tear escape my eye as I got up to leave.

"I think it's my time to leave now Sam," I walked over to Emily with tears building up and gave her a hug saying my good bye to her. Of course Sam didn't like this at all and grabbed y arm away from Emily and took me away from her closer to the door (he doesn't like her yet because she was the reason for all of this and is endangering em)

I then ran out of the house and into the forest where I felt I might meet something good.

Once I was far enough away and made sure no one was following for now I broke down. Before I knew it I was in the meadow again tears rolling out of my eyes. I'd been doing to well with not breaking down around them.

I didn't really know why Sam had been so mean. I looked down at my throbbing arm where he had grabbed me and the was blood blisters around his red hand print and it was bleeding. I didn't know why he hadn't wanted me around Emily.

I heard footsteps coming my way. I was frightened so I grabbed my arm and tried to crawl away but couldn't move an inch there was too much pain.

"Stop moving Bella I'm not going to hurt you" I didn't believe the voice but I knew it was one of the boys who had brought me to Emily's house in the first time.

"But how do I know you won't hurt me like E...E...Edward of Sam" I cried trying to get away.

"Cause imp not either one of them…please come back bells" I suddenly trusted this man enough to open my eyes. I knew who this was….Paul that was it.

"Alright Paul but only if u don't let Sam near me...okay?" I asked still tears coming out of my eyes. I suddenly remember the throbbing pain in my arm.

"How about I carry you and when we got there we let Emily look at your arm" I thought about this for a while.

Did I actually want to go back there or not? I decided that I should I mean I need Emily to heal my arm.

"Okay lets go' I waited as Paul lifted me bridal style and started running. After seeing a large blur of green we were there.

We slowed down and entered the house still caring me in his arms through the front door and put me behind him in a defensive way

"Why did you bring her back here" I heard Sam spat.

"Because she's my imprint and she will be your sister Sam….just look at what you did to her "Paul grabbed my arm softly and showed them what Sam did.

I heard the whole room gasp and one growl. And Paul had me behind him in an instant.

So not exactly a cliffy and I know that Sam sounds mean but he won't be and there will be more with Paul soon

Evermore: so Embry what so u think of Sam at the moment…

Embry: I don't know but he will be nice soon

Evermore: I now i'm righting the story

Embry: whateva

Evermore: so say yours part

Embry: please revie**w**!


	4. Chapter 4

Paul's girl

Chapter 4

A/N: im so sorry for not updating sooner ive been busy through the holidays but know im back into my righting? I will try and update everyday if I can.

Ever: you know what Embry… I think that I might just say it this time!

Embry: really you would do that?

Ever: na not really!

Embry: I knew it was to good to be true… oh well maybe I can find another author to write this story…

Ever: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok ok….. all rights go to Stephanie meyer

Bella pov

I looked around the crowded room full of wolves but I didn't move too much. I didn't want to make them mad but I knew they wouldn't hurt me. When I saw their faces they looked at me with awe but I couldn't understand why

I heard some people talking in the room but I and I tried to respond and to tell them they were giving me a headache. When I gave up trying to talk I looked up and saw all the wolves walking slowly towards me. I thought it was funny it looked like they were moving in slow motion.

" Seth, please take Emily into the kitchen quickly" he whispered in a gruff voice. I looked over at where I thought was Emily but all I saw with the muscle back of Seth. I wanted to know why they took Emily away.

I still need her to look after my wound. when I tried to follow Emily the all moved in front of me…but that wasn't before I fell flat on my snout…..what did I just say snout!

What's happening to me was all I could think about as I lay on the floor not wanting to get up or let the inside world in.

I was about to give up trying to listen to the others when I heard a very commanding voice in my head. It sounded like I was thinking to myself but it didn't sound like my normal mind.

"Bella you need to change back" came the voice.

Change back what was he talking about….the only thing I could change into would be a…a…a.. no I can't be I'm not even a part of the tribe(can't spell what their called! XD)

As I looked down on what should have been my feet all I saw was paws!

After a long time of trying to get my message through to Sam who was standing very impatiently I got to have a look at his fur. He was fully black and even his eyes were black. But seriously it freaked me out. I felt a shudder go down my back. I looked at the rest of the pack and the freaked me out just as much because of the awe struck faces they were giving me.

I heard a wolfie laugh and jumped back about ten meters.

"As much as I freak you out Bella you need to change back" and with that final commend he changed back and put his shorts back on.

I just closed my eyes. There was one problem with what he wanted me to do…. I don't know how!

I just looked at him until understanding filled his face.

"Oh, Leah do you think you could take Bella out the back and teach her how to faze?" that was all he said before walking into the kitchen with the rest of his gang.

"Come on Bella" I looked over at Leah who had a smile that I've never seen her wear before I wonder why she's so happy.

I followed her lead out to the back yard. She told me to stay while she went and fazed. She ran into the forest with amazing speed that was defiantly not normal for a human. i had only waited a few seconds before I had another voice In my mind.

"Hello Bella!" it was a cherry Leah… wow did I just put cherry and Leah in the same sentence! In the short time that I've known Leah she's always been pretty bitter about everything,

"HEY, I heard that you know!" she sounded slightly annoyed "besides I like you were the same in some ways"

I just poked my wolfie tong out at her.

So that's the end of this chappy folks!

Ever: he em do you think this chapter is abit longer?

Embery: yeah I do I think that people should tell you if they like the length of the chapters.

Ever: I think that's a great idea em! So all of my readers can you please tell me if you like the length of my chappy!

Embry: and I heard you might try and get a bet reader too?

Ever; YEA I am thinking about that but I want to know what my readers think about it first!

Embry: ok PLEASE REVIEW!

By evermore97


	5. Chapter 5

Pauls girl

Chapter 5

Embry: ok if you don't say it I won't go on a date with u!

Ever say that again and I will make you die in the story

Embry: ok ok I will take you in the date if you say it

Ever: yay! Ok all rights go to Stephanie Meyer!

Bella pov

"Hey Bella I forgot to tell you if you don't want to stay with the boys I got a room in my apartment for you!" she thought in a sort of lonely dazed voice.

She was happy though but I didn't understand why I needed a room at her apartment. I'm sure it would be great and all but I live with Charlie.

"Oh you can't live with Charlie know for two reasons, one because you're a giant ass fluffy wolf that could accidently hurt him, and two because you need to live in the res. And do you know whatever thought goes through your head anyone else who is in wolf form can here you!" she stated pacing around and stressed out.

"I guess I know now!" i want to make her happy not in a romantic way but as sisters.

"Awe that's so sweet bells, and I guess we can be sisters cause that would be awesome anyway!" she was excited about all of this. I smiled at the thought that I helped cause this excitement that she feels.

"Ok enough of this go behind the tree over there and think happy thoughts to faze and I will pass you some clothes when you get phase." As soon as she finished explaining she phased back and went to get my clothes.

I trotted over to the fungi covered pine tree and thought about how exited I had made lee lee.

Yea I'm surprised I called her that but I guessed I'm like her sister now.

I realised that I phased when the cold air ran through my now raven black hair…when did that happen?

"Um…." Leah was standing there holding out my new clothes.

She handed me unbranded dark wash denim shorts and a bronze tank top.

"Thanks lee lee!" I grabbed the clothes from her and changed.

"lee lee!" she screamed as I watched in amazement as she doubled over laughing, " I've never had a nickname before and I love it!" she screeched my ears were hurting.

I just giggled at her and she poked her tong out at me.

"Whatever Bella." She rolled her eyes at me.

I realised what when was wearing know, it was the same as me! Ok not freaky at all! Notice the sarcasm.

We linked our arms and skipped into the house giggling. We kept trying to stop but whenever we did we just looked at each other a laughed again. I think I turned all Gurley! Oh no no no no no no! What is the world coming to!

We were trying immensely hard to not laugh as we walked into the living room arm in arm talking about a new type of rare lip gloss Leah found!

There was dead silence as we walked in. we looked around and saw that all the people in the room had their jaws dropped.

I turned back to lee lee and as soon as we looked at each other we were laughing uncontrollably.

We heard someone clear their throat and we turned to look. we saw everyone trying to be serious! Truth be told it looked hilarious!

"Do you mind telling me why your arms are linked?" asked paul.

I looked over at him he had concern in his eyes and was slightly shaking.

'well you see….LEAH RUN"I yelled the last part and started dragging leah out of the house with me laughing.

Well that's it guys. I know that's not that long but thats all I had time for I will try next time.

Ever: SAY IT OR I WILL USE MY SUPER DUPPER RUBBER TO RUBE YOU OUT OF MY STORY!

Embry: ok ok don't get snappy at me.. in a minute

ever:*taking rubber to the page*

Embry: NO DON'T I will say it!

ever:* smiled* I thought you would

Embry: whatever PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's girl

chapter 6

A/N I know I haven't updated in forever and I don't have a reason and I don't really care I've been busy but here's a little more of the story for you! Ps. I own nothing

Leah and I were outside, behind the bushes, waiting for the boys to react to our gesture, of running out of the house together. We gave up our staring completion with the door waiting for the boys, so we decided to be the mature (hehe not) ones in this and go back inside and apologize.

I didn't get why we had to apologize but it doesn't matter.

We slowly walked up to the door together and opened it, it slowly creaked open and revealed all of the boys eating any particle of food that was set in front of them and poor Emily standing there trying to get a plate of food for herself.

I wasn't too happy with the way the boys were treating Emily…

"OI! Stop stuffing your faces and pay attention." I yelled at them with all my might. Even Leah coward back in surprise, while the rest of them looked up to me with food dripping out of their mouths.

"I can't believe the way all of you are abusing Emily like that, and yes abusing her, you're basically depriving her of food that she cooks for hours on end so that you can stuff your faces," I only stopped for a few seconds so that I could breathe. I started pacing around the room with all their eyes on me and Emily was still cooking for them. I walked up to her and held on to her hands, I lead her in to the lounge room," I want you to sit here and not worry about a think… and Leah will join you."

I left her there stunned and walked back to the boys, shaking slightly. I stopped in front of them so I was sort of intimidating.

"Now listen up, today is Emily's rest day and we're going to do all of the house work… and guess what! You don't have a choice… unless you want to run around on three legs." I finished my small speech with a smile.

Suddenly the room erupted with laughter. That only made me angrier so I got the hose from the front yard, pulled it to and turned it on them.

Ha-ha they were growling at me, so I growled back twice as loud. That shut them up.

"Now that your listening this is the job list." I glared at them and slammed the piece of paper on the table

Leah and Bella- entertain Emily

Sam and Paul- cooking

Embry and Jake- clean all of house

Quil and Seth- mow both lawns

"That is all of your jobs unless I give you more." I growled through my teeth at them. They were slightly scared... I could tell. I smiled kindly and walked over to Paul, I gave him a kiss on the cheek, just because I could.

I grabbed Leah and dragged her out to the lounge room with Emily.

When we got there we heard a choruses of oh man's and we all laughed our heads off. They grumbled as they walked off to do their jobs.

I looked over to Emily and Leah and said "so what do you want to do?" I smiled evilly at them.

Leah shrugged. I looked over to Emily and she was still a little worried about this whole thing.

I guessed I have to come up with the ideas.

"How about we watch scary movies?" I've never actually seen a whole movie without leaving the room so let's try this.

"That's a great idea Bella!" Leah shouted in my ear.

Emily just nodded and clapped. She ran to were her stash of movies in the corner and chose the original saw.

We screamed and the boy's ran in, Sam ran straight (I forgot how to spell it so if it's wrong sorry: P) to Emily and Paul to me. It was hard for them because all three of us girls were holding on to each other for dear life.

When they realized we weren't paying attention to them they looked around to see what made us scream. When they saw what we were watching the laughed their heads off. We looked at them with fearful eyes. I didn't know what the other girls were thinking but I was wondering how they could be so not scared.

The boys finished laughing and went back to their chores.

And like that we were screaming again but the boys didn't come this time they we only herd them laughing their heads off.

I growled low enough so everyone but Emily could hear me.

The movie ended and we decided to check on the boys.

Seth and Quil were still going on the lawns we watched them for a while and found that Seth was doing all the work while Quil was "supervising" the work. We giggled and told him to actually help or we would give him something else to do.

We saw Embry and Jake working really hard to get a stain out of the floor, and what made it worse was Jake was wearing Emily's apron. We were nearly rolling on the floor laughing (hehe get it rofl: P)

When we got to the kitchen it was a disaster. The boys were trying, and I mean trying, to bake a cake.

They both had flower on their face and egg through their hair. I was laughing and so was Leah. But Emily was a whole different story. I didn't know there were so many shades of red.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY KITCHEN FOR SUCH A DISASTER!" she screamed in their faces.

I had never seen boys cower in fear from such a small force. It was quite funny even if I was scared myself. I had always pictured Emily as the kind, sisterly friend that was always quite. Now I know the truth she is like a snake that just waits for the right moment to strike back.

"Um… we're really sorry Em." Sam said with a smile trying to dazzle her. It wasn't working…at least not to his advantage.

Emily slowly walked towards him like she was going to kiss him but instead she raised her arm and slapped him across the face. To my surprize she didn't break it.

He didn't even move, it was like he wasn't even there. Emily slinked back to where we were standing.

"Well um… Emily is your hand ok?" Leah was actually worried about Ems safety. She is normally self-centred.

"Oh yea… Thanks for asking," she paused for a deep breath " I'm sorry Sam is your face ohk?" this was a silly question because there is now way she could have hurt a werewolf with her dainty little hand.

Sam finally seemed to snap out of it then and went over and hugged Em close to him," I'm sorry Em, really I am."

Emily melted at this and hugged him back," Its ohk Sam I shouldn't of done that," she leaned in close and whispered in his ear "why don't you order a pizza?"

Leah and I were now giggling and walking out of the room. When we were at the door I looked back and blow Paul a kiss with a wink and went back to Leah.

She started making fake kissing noises at me. I decided to scare her and purred.

She jumped back "Since when did wolves purr?" she smirked at me. Dang she had me there.

"Since when did you start to judge me?" ha… ohk that was lame well I couldn't come up with anything else.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. "Since forever." Was her awesome (note sarcasm) reply.

I just stuck my tung out at her and giggled. We were both laughing at our lame jokes when we noticed the boys looking at us like we were lunatics. But of course we are but we can't let them know that.

"Yea boys if you don't get the jobs done ima gonna rip your leg off!" I said with a very threatening voice.

"But lunch is here." Sam had said this very quietly.

"Well let's eat then!" I smiled and skipped into the kitchen


End file.
